Love Trumps All
by CelestialTitania
Summary: An AU world setting where Lucy is a Lady and Natsu is a Lord. Is there war? Of course there is.


**In an AU world. A very simple concept. Where there are many kingdoms there is also war.**

 **I wrote this originally for Diwali, where the god Lord Rama went into exile for 14 years, defeated a really big demon and returned home. When he was returning the people lit candles to light his path home. When I was done though, someone pointed out to me that this story was so much about war and Rememberance Day is tomorrow I should just honor both. So first of all Happy Diwali to everyone who celebrates it. Hope you have a great time. And now. Lest we forget. Honor the soldiers that fought so hard to keep us all safe and living lives of luxury as well as happiness. Wear your poppies everyone and support the veterans!**

* * *

"Lucy-sama. Lucy-sama! Please eat something." The once boisterous blonde now lifted her head dully. "I am not hungry. Take it away."

Her lady-in-waiting was not to be deterred. "I understand it is not my right, but you have not eaten anything of actual nutrition Lucy-sama! You have lost so much weight over the past few months. If this keeps on going, your life will soon be in danger."

Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't matter Levy. Without him, nothing matters." Levy felt a lump in her throat watching her best friend waste away without her love.

"Lucy, please." Levy pleaded with a heavy heart. "I can't. Its been months without any notice from him. Far too long. How can I eat when he could be starving?" Lucy demanded tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

"But if you starve yourself, there's more danger of you dying than him!"

Lucy answered in a voice so blank that it sent chills down Levy's spine. "Do you really think I care anymore if I live or die? My life is meaningless now that he has gone anyways."

Levy swallowed harshly, her mind racing. She had to pull Lucy out of the depression she had fallen into. With a regretful sigh, Levy decided to use her trump card. The one she was sure would work. "How do you think he'd feel, if he came back to find out you'd killed yourself over him?" Ley thrust the plate full of food in front of Lucy. "Please just eat a little."

Slowly as she comprehended Levy's words, Lucy picked up the spoon and took in a few bites of food. After a few moments her hand stilled and she reluctantly looked up at Levy. The bluenette hid the relief that bloomed inside of her and slowly handed her Mistress a cup of water. Lucy obediently drank and continued eating until the plate was half empty.

"Are you satisfied now?" Lucy asked tiredly. Levy nodded and immediately set off to let the others know the good news. She didn't notice that behind her Lucy had collapsed in a heap of tears, clutching an age worn photograph.

* * *

"Mistress Lucy?" A red-haired servant girl knocked on the door, a raven-haired guard following her. He stopped outside his Mistress' door and let the girl go inside the chambers on her own.

"Mistress Lucy?" The girl questioned, her hand flying to the concealed dagger she kept on her person when her call went unanswered.

"What is it Erza?" A voice called from the heap of blankets. Erza jumped before realizing her Mistress was buried underneath the blankets.

"Mistress!" Erza gasped in relief and stayed her hand. "What are you doing still asleep? It is time for your daily walk. Sir Gray awaits your presence outside. After your walk, you have tea with Lady Mirajane and Lord Laxus. You will end your diplomatic meetings of the day with Lord Leo."

"I don't want to." A voice answered crossly. "Who decided this?"

"Your father, Lady Lucy. He wants you to maintain our relationships with the kingdom of Fairy Tail and Lord Leo of the Celestial Realm has gotten your father's approval to court you."

Lucy sat straight up. "Excuse me?" She hissed furious. "My engagement has already been done with Lord Natsu of the Fire Winds kingdom! Father cannot allow another man to court me!"

Erza shivered at the audible anger in her Mistress' voice. "W-with all due respect Mistress Lucy, Lord Natsu has been at war for months without a single word. Your father fears he is dead. That is why he has declared the engagement null and void for now. He will give him another two months before you shall be engaged to another."

"He is not dead!" Lucy yelled forgetting the position she held in the royal court. "You may tell my father I will not marry another. No matter if N-Natsu is dead or not. He is the one my heart belongs to. I will do the things you ask of me today, but I will not forget him. Never will I agree to an engagement with another man."

With those furious words Lucy walked with utter dignity to her closet and disappeared into a row of gowns.

"May I help you?" Erza called out timidly. She wished she had handled that better. Erza knew just how much Lucy had come to love Natsu.

Of course Lucy refused. In fact she ordered Erza to get out of her sight for the rest of the day if she valued her job. Erza obeyed. Lucy was furious. When she walked out of the chambers Gray gave her a curious look, but Erza only shook her head wishing him luck. Hopefully Lucy will have calmed down soon. Erza glanced back at the closed door. She knew Lucy would require help.

She would send Juvia to help her. Or perhaps Kinana. Kinana would probably relate better to Lucy's pain having her own love fighting in the war as well. Erza hurried off to find Kinana.

* * *

Kinana briskly walked towards her Mistress' room where Gray was standing guard. He nodded at her politely and opened the door for her to go in. Kinana wasted no time and slipped inside.

When she had walked into the center of the room she called out to her Mistress. "Lady Lucy!"

Lucy turned having several dresses falling from their hangers obviously struggling. Kinana held back a laugh and quickly ran to help her Mistress.

"What are your duties for the day?" Kinana asked as she put most of the dresses back in their proper place. "That will make it easier to find you the proper dress."

Lucy sighed. "I have to take a walk with Sir Gray, tea with Lady and Lord Dreyar and finally make Lord Leo not want to court me."

Kinana blinked in surprise. "Lord Leo wishes to court you? But I thought you had already been engaged with Lord Natsu."

"I have!" Lucy agreed. "My father though..." Lucy broke off into a sob before continuing. "Due to no message from him in months, father believes he is no longer amongst us!" As soon as she spoke the words, Lucy dissolved into tears.

"He isn't dead. I know he isn't!" Lucy insisted as she fell into Kinana's arms. The purple-haired girl nodded. "Of course he's not. We have to believe that. Erik is with Natsu, I'm sure they're both okay. They have to be!"

The two sat there silently, feeling comfort in their shared pain. It only lasted a few moments though, as Kinana stood up. "Come on Lucy, we must get you ready."

Lucy shook her head, but allowed Kinana to pull her up anyways. Lucy now had her hope reawakened. She would not let anyone damage it again. Kinana dressed her in a beautiful royal blue dress with golden trimming along with the sleeves and chest area. There were patches of black where blue bows decorated the dress. It reached down to her feet. As a finishing touch, large pearls adorned her bare neck.

"Kinana?" Lucy whispered in confusion. Kinana only smiled.

"Lucy, despite your wishes to make Lord Leo give up pursuing you, it is far to hard to hide your natural beauty. This is one of the simplest dresses you own." Lucy fell silent and allowed Kinana to pull her hair into an intricate bun with small braids tying up loose strands together. "Besides do you not want to look nice for Lady and Lord Dreyar? They seek out your presence as well."

Lucy dipped her head gracefully, conceding in front of her loyal yet stubborn hand maiden. "I agree. Thank you Kinana."

Kinana smiled. "Enjoy your walk with Sir Gray." Lucy nodded in response as her eyes had fallen upon a photograph of her beloved. Kinana noticed. "Lucy." Her voice held a warning.

Lucy paid her no heed and walked towards the photograph. "Natsu be safe." She prayed out loud before turning, permitting Kinana to escort her outside.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Lady Lucy." Gray complimented. Lucy silently curtsied, a force of habit. He offered her, his arm and she took it gratefully.

"Let us proceed, Sir Gray." She commanded her knight. "As you wish."

They walked in silence into the vast gardens of the Heartfilias. Lucy would admire the nature of the world, though she flinched every time she caught a flash of something that was salmon in colour. Gray noticed and courteously offered to walk amongst the high towers. Lucy nodded her heart filling up with gratitude. They quickly headed out of the sight of the torturous flowers and amongst the stony grey walls.

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy murmured.

"No problem at all milady." The knight answered kindly. Honestly he had seen enough roses for a single day. Especially the ones that were a deep red colour. Gray awkwardly cleared his throat before beginning to do some small talk with her. To Lucy's credit, even in her grief she maintained the poise of a proper lady.

They exchanged compliments and idle chatter about weather as well as politics of the court. With her fiancé not in town, it was Gray's responsibility to keep Lucy up to date before she met with Lord and Lady Dreyar. It would bring shame upon the Heartfilia name if the sole heiress was painfully ignorant. This continued until Gray couldn't help himself.

He brought up the topic of conversation that every other man or woman in the entire kingdom of Love and Lucky dreaded to bring up to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord Natsu Dragneel of the Fire Winds.

"Milady, how are you faring?" Lucy shot him a puzzled look. "Whatsoever do you mean Sir Gray? I do believe you have already asked me this question, have you not?"

"I do not ask you in regards to your health Lady Lucy. I ask about your missing fiancé, Lord Natsu. How are you faring with his disappearance? I hear Lord Leo has come to woo you and make you his bride."

Lucy stiffened. "You have heard correctly. Unfortunately Lord Leo is unaware that his wish shall never be fulfilled."

Gray knew Lucy was determined and he had no doubt in his mind that should would be unable to convince her father to let her do as she pleased. After his wife Layla's death, Lord Jude dedicated his entire life supporting and taking care of his kingdom, along with keeping his daughter Lady Lucy happy. He never let her feel the absence of her mother, all without remarrying.

Even so he could not help himself. Gray had to impart the knowledge he had come upon with great penance. "Never reject anything milady. The things you reject are often the things that end up coming true."

Lucy drew herself up in height and spoke calmly. "I understand Gray. Thank you. Now if you could kindly escort me to where I must have tea with Lady Mirajane and her husband Lord Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail, I will be most grateful."

Gray knew when it was best to end conversation with his Lady. He bowed deeply and once again offered her, his arm. When she had hooked her arm through his, Gray smiled. "As you wish, milady."

* * *

"Greetings Lady Lucy." Lady Mirajane curtsied in front of her hostess. In return Lucy curtsied as well giving her guests the respect they deserve. Lord Laxus dipped his head respectfully in turn.

"Please sit down." Lucy gestured towards the table laden with tea and plates of pastries for her guests. Mirajane and Laxus both sat down equally glad to see Lucy. Mirajane and Lucy have been friends since childhood and Mirajane wanted to share her friend's pain. She knew what it was like to be unknowing of the well-being of the one you loved the most.

Laxus on the other hand could not handle talking politics with Lord and Uncle Jude. In those matters it was much easier to deal with Lucy. She knew how to do these things efficiently as well as simply. This could attribute to the fact that she was his cousin on their mothers' side of the family. Jude on the other hand went into so many details that at times Laxus regretted ever taking the lordship from his grandfather.

Either way he kept silent. He knew better than to interrupt his wife when she was speaking to one of her dear friends. However Mirajane was obviously unwilling to bring Natsu up, and Lucy was getting slightly uncomfortable.

Laxus took in a deep breath and began "Lucy, have you heard what King Hyberion has been doing for his subjects lately?"

Lucy followed up cleanly and they spent the next hour or so discussing their alliance and what King Hyberion would do next against the rogue warriors of Emperor Zeref. The warriors called themselves the Spriggan 12 and unfortunately commanded large platoons of soldiers. Soldiers that Lord Natsu Dragneel, brother of Emperor Zeref, had gone to defeat in Alvarez.

As soon as they mentioned Natsu, Lucy's face fell. She tried to not let it show, but both Mira and Laxus knew her far too well.

"I'm so sorry Lucy!" Mirajane immediately stood up to comfort her friend and Lucy allowed herself to be tightly embraced. Then slowly she forced Mira to let go. "I'm fine Mira, really." Lucy lied.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Laxus said softly. Lucy began to shake her head but Laxus calmly put his large hand on her blonde hair to stop her. "Lucy, has there been any word at all from Natsu?"

Lucy sighed tiredly. "None, he's been gone for months and there hasn't even been a single note from him. Not one word." Lucy looked up at Laxus hopefully. "What about the war? Has it come to an end yet?"

Laxus wished he could give her good news. Unfortunately it would just be false hope. "The war efforts have become less on their side, presumably as we have gained an advantage over them." He admitted but went on before Lucy could grasp for straws where there was only empty air.

"But the war is far from over. Many of the 12 Spriggan are still in power and Emperor Zeref is having trouble controlling his army. It has become very divided between whether they will support their Emperor or the Spriggan 12."

Lucy cast her eyes downwards. "How many of the 12 remain?" She asked quietly.

Laxus smiled "We have captured one of them due to Commander Gildarts, so we will soon know their battle plans and their reason for attacking. The war is not over yet Lucy, but I do believe it will be soon enough."

Lucy laughed in disbelief. "Really? After all this time, will the war be finally over?"

"We hope so." Mira said smiling. She could see the hope that overtaken Lucy as clear as day. Mirajane was still afraid on whether or not Natsu had managed to survive but she decided that, that didn't matter right now. Lucy finally had let go of some of her grief and was happy for the first time in months. Come what may, Mira would not let anything stop that.

Lucy laughed and ate and talked freely with her cousin and dearest friend. Today was very well the best day of her life. The only thing that could make it better was if Natsu would show up. Lucy let some of the mirth disappear from her face as she thought about Natsu. The war may be over soon but she still had no information on Natsu.

As if deducing the reason behind her change of mood Laxus stood up and announced their leave. "We will see you again shortly Lady Lucy. Thank you for the welcome."

Mira hugged Lucy briefly and muttered her goodbyes in Lucy's ear.

Lucy curtsied once more. "Thank you for coming Lady Mirajane and Lord Laxus Dreyar. May Fairy Tail continue to prosper. May the lord bless you both."

"Amen." They said back as they were escorted outside by their private guards, Freed Justine and Bixlow. Lucy turned away from them once they had boarded their carriage. Sir Gray had come as well to escort her to the place she would be meeting with Lord Leo. She sighed but continued onwards.

* * *

"Lady Lucy." The orange-haired man kneeled as he grasped her hand and lay a gentle kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to meet you again after so long."

Lucy smiled graciously. "The pleasure is mine Lord Leo."

Leo stood up. "No need to call me by that fancy title. Please call me Loke as you have done so, since the first time we met. Back when we were children. Do you remember?"

Lucy nodded, noting he was still holding on to her hand. "Of course, as if it were only yesterday." The two had been introduced by their families, which have had a long lasting relationship of comradery with each other.

Loke brought Lucy's hand to his face for closer inspection. As he did so he allowed his fingers to brush over hers, until he touched a band of white gold that held a large cluster of diamonds. In the middle of the ring there was a larger diamond with a rosy hue.

When Natsu had given it to her, he had said it was to remind her exactly who she belonged to. Lucy had laughed then, but it brought her much comfort now. To Loke's credit he did not seem the slightest bit intimidated. Instead he was mildly amused.

"I see you still wear your former engagement ring?" Lucy looked at him sharply, caught off guard. "What do you mean former engagement ring?" She asked slowly.

"Are you unaware?" Loke stated looking like the epitome of innocence. "Why, your father has promised me that if Lord Natsu Dragneel does not return within the next month, you and I are to get engaged and married."

Lucy backed away from him utterly shocked. She had thought her father would give her the choice as to whether she would marry Loke or not. However that was not the case at all. She would be forced to marry him, against her will if Natsu did not show up.

"Come, Lady Lucy." Loke pulled her along putting an arm around her waist. Lucy still stunned did not protest. When she finally regained her senses they were standing before a vast river. The sun was also going down creating an array of beautiful colours. There were dark oranges and pure yellows against the bright, clear water.

"The fading light of the sun is as golden as your hair." Loke murmured in her ear as he twisted a lock of her long golden hair. Feeling him so close to her, sent shivers down her spine. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face, the warm air calming her slightly numb cheeks, It smelled like an odd combination of mint and cardamom. It was so different from Natsu, yet so familiar.

Lucy hated every minute. She watched the sun, until it faded and the moon and stars appeared. She silently admired the beauty of the silver rays and shining stars. All the while Loke's hand rested at her waist, his face in her hair and his body providing her heat in the chilly breeze.

Despite that she shivered from the wind. Loke noticed her action and took off his jacket. He rested it on her shoulders and put his hand at her waist once again. He slowly led her inside her own castle.

"Here you are, Lady Lucy. I hope you enjoyed tonight with me."

She hadn't, but she had also been trained from birth to hid her true emotions. So she spoke softly "I adored every second of it." She handed him back his jacket, which Loke took with a smug smile, satisfaction written all over his face.

"Good." He told her, before kissing her on the cheek. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll see you soon Lucy. Sweet dreams." With those final words he turned around and headed out the door. As soon as he was gone and Lucy no longer had to put up pretenses, stormed inside her chambers.

* * *

"Juvia! Juvia!" Lucy called out. It didn't take long until the bluenette hand maiden appeared. "Yes Mistress Lucy? What would Mistress Lucy like Juvia to do?"

"Draw me a bath." Lucy demanded. "Quickly." She turned to Bisca who had also appeared. "Fetch me a new gown to wear. Take this one as well as the pearls and give them to anyone in the street. Hurry!"

Bisca and Juvia obeyed their Mistress' requests without question. Once Juvia had drawn the bath and Bisca had undressed her, Virgo helped Lucy in and started cleansing her. "Start with my hair, please." Lucy pleaded. She wanted every part of her body that Loke had touched wiped away.

"Lady Lucy, your engagement ring!" Bisca pointed out moving towards it, but Lucy held it out of reach. "No! This is my engagement ring. I shall not take it off any longer until Natsu is returned to me safe and sound."

"Yes, Lady Lucy." The servants heeded her demand. Soon Virgo had cleaned away even the memory of Loke having been there with her. Finally Lucy was able to relax. Virgo helped her out and dried her. Then Bisca helped Lucy get dressed in a dark beige coloured gown with a dark skirt at the bottom and long embroidered sleeves. There was an extra coat of fabric tied together with a bow at her chest as well as bows along her back that had a diamond shaped ending near the front almost touching the bottom of her ruffled skirts.

Around her neck there was a choker of the same colour. Once dressed Lucy asked for a lamp. Most of the servants looked puzzled but Cana who had come in. knew exactly why Lucy wanted the lamp. Natsu had promised to come to her kingdom before going back to Fire Winds. Lucy was afraid that he would get lost, since he had no sense of direction.

That was why every night, rain or shine, she would light a large bonfire atop of the highest tower. Gray would set the wood for her and Lucy would light the flame.

Each and every time the people saw it they would be amazed. Then they would pray that Natsu returned to Lucy, who loved him so much.

Once they had lit the bonfire and went back to Lucy's chambers, Lucy asked Cana to leave her alone. As soon as she and the other servants had left Lucy collapsed on her soft bed and began to cry. She cried as she missed Natsu, for the false hopes she kept entertaining and most of all what would happen if Natsu did not return with the single month timespan. She would have to marry Loke, despite having another reside in her heart.

Lucy cried so hard and for so long, that she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Lucy! Lady Lucy! Mistress!" A voice called out for her. Lucy groaned blinking as she sat up.

"What is it Levy?" She demanded of her lady-in-waiting. "Why are you calling out for me in the middle of the night?" A thought struck her before Levy could answer. "Are we under attack?" She asked fearfully.

"No, Lady Lucy. There is good news!"

Lucy relaxed in relief, before a wave of confusion over took her. "What do you mean by good news? And could this news not have waited until morning?" Anger seeped into Lucy's voice. She had been having a dream about Natsu which was rudely interrupted.

"I would expect not." Levy replied evenly, her excitement not even the slightest bit dampened. Lucy's curiosity was piqued. "Well? What is the good news?"

Levy took in a deep breath, her tiny body quivering. "L-Lord Natsu!" Lucy shot out of bed and was listening to her lady-in-waiting more intently then ever.

"What about him?" Lucy asked furiously, her heart beat increasing every passing second.

"He was spotted in town and seems to be heading towards the castle!" Levy gasped out.

As she spoke Lucy had already started brushing her hair to make herself seem more presentable. "Hurry! Check if the bonfire is still burning strong!" She ordered scrambling to put on earrings in the shape of large golden hearts with deep red rubies shimmering in the middle. There was a matching necklace along with it, though the necklace had morganites adorning the white gold around the large ruby.

They had been gifts from Natsu before he had left. Lucy had vowed she would only wear them once he had returned. It was a miracle that the jewelry matched the gown she had worn before falling asleep.

"Yes, Mistress." Levy answered rushing out of the room. When she was alone, Lucy laughed in delight. Natsu was back. There was nothing better in the world. Lucy stood up and rushed out of her room. Sir Gray was waiting as diligently as ever. "Ready to greet your fiancé after so long milady?"

Lucy's eyes glowed with warmed as she gushed a heartfelt yes. Hooking her arm in Gray's was the only thing stopping her from running down the stairs towards the main gate. Instead the two walked swiftly but gracefully down the stairs, gliding towards the main entrance.

As soon as Lucy's feet touched the final step towards the ornate doors they swung open. A salmon-haired man accompanied by a brunet who had a scar on his face stood there. Behind her she could Kinana gasp "Erik!"

At any other time she would have mused Erik's appearance and decided whether he was good enough for her friend and hand maiden. But right now the only thing that Lucy could keep sight of was the fact that Natsu was there. That he was alive and well and that he had come back to her.

"Natsu!" She called out ripping her hand from Gray's and jumping into Natsu's outstretched arms. He caught her beautifully and she was able to finally breath in his cinnamon and peppery scent.

"Lucy." He sighed back basking in her warmth. It had been far too long for him.

"I love you." She sniffed, crying into his shoulder. Natsu felt alarm bells go off in his mind.

"Hey," he pushed her a little bit away from him. "Lucy, stop crying. I love you too. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm not going to leave. Not ever again, you hear?"

"Do you promise?" Lucy asked glaring at him.

"Of course." Natsu grinned easily. "At least not until I have made you my legally wife."

Her eyes went wide and she stared at him with her mouth slightly falling open. "Do you mean..." He nodded in affirmative.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me and become my partner in everything?"

Lucy laughed out loud and hugged him tightly. "Of course," she whispered in his ear. "Of course. There is not a single world where I would say no to you."

"Never?" Natsu asked a little smugly, already knowing her reply.

She swatted him lightly, but nodded anyways. "Never, ever, _ever_. You hear me Lord Natsu Dragneel?"

He laughed as he held her tightly to himself, "Good. I would never let you say no to me either."

The two stood there for hours, enjoying each others presence. It had taken a long time, but now they would be together in every life. For now and forever.


End file.
